This invention relates to a tower type juice dispenser and in particular to a mixing and flushing device fix use therewith.
Juice dispensing towers are well-known, including all parts of the system of this invention except for the mixing and flushing device. Previously the water outlet and the concentrate outlet from the proportioning pump were connected together at a T and mixed together in a hit-or-miss fashion in the length of line between the T and the dispensing faucet of the tower. To flush the system required lines to be disconnected and new lines connected, after having pulled the pumps out of the under-the-counter unit for access thereto.